The true me Vs The fake me
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I'm known as a prankster, a trouble maker and a lot of people don't like me all throughout the high school and the town. Oh and...I'm gay and my crush just happens to have me as number one on his hate list...
1. prologue

_My name is Jackson Overland Frost, but the only person that calls me Jackson is my dad. I'm 17 years old and I live with my dad, Scott, and my sister, Pippa, who is only 7. My mother died right after she had Pippa, but that doesn't mean we don't love Pip. In fact, Pip is our 'pride and joy' and the little devil knows it. _

_At home, I'm a 'good boy'. I do my chores, my homework, study for any test, help dad out and I always, always no matter what, make time for Pippa. At school…well at school I'm the loner. I never talk to anyone and I never try to make friends. When my classmates and me where younger, I broke this kids arm because he called me an albino freak, why? Because I was born without any pigment in my hair, yet I have ice blue eyes, and I guess that just stuck with me. No one ever get close to me unless forced to. _

_I'm a loner, a loser, an albino freak, and many other things that I've been called over the years by classmates, and none of that affects me. I'm used to it, but I think if anyone ever…EVER found out about my after school/weekend job, I would die. You see, my dad owns a toy store…'The North Pole' to be exact. _

_I work there after school and on weekends and a lot of my classmates come in with their little siblings, but none ever notice me. Why? Because I'm smart…I wear a black wig that hides all my snow white hair, and contacts that turn my eyes from their icy blue to a green, almost gray, color. No one ever gives me a second look; they just pass me off as an everyday worker. _

_However; all of that is about to change thanks to my music teacher. You see, he had this great, fantastic, wonderful idea of pairing a total of 5 people together and having them all write a song that they have to play in front of the whole class. And who do I get pair up with? Not the nerds, the band geeks, the Goth's or hell even the star war fans….no…I get pair with the try-hards. Who are the try-hards? Well, there are 4 of them. _

_Sandy: who is short with blonde hair and doesn't talk much. Toothiana: always wearing the brightest clothing ever and has this thing about wanting to be a dentist. North: Jolly guy, nice, reminds me of Santa and then there's Aster…Aster is really tall, has like tribal tattoo's on his arms and he doesn't like me at all even tho I'm…pretty much completely in love with him. Now it's not that I'm terrible at playing an instrument or singing it's just the fact that…well I only sing at dad's toy store and to Pippa to get her to go to bed. _

_P.S: I am so fucked._


	2. Pedophile maybe?

Yes, Friday's…I love them with every fiber of my being. I quickly rushed around my room finding clothes to wear for the day (I decided on a dark blue shirt, a slightly lighter blue jacket, dark jeans that had tears in it and a pair of black convers) before trying to style my snow white hair. I sighed as it went right back into my bright blue eyes. I shook my head and smiled at my reflection before grabbing my black backpack and making my way down stairs.

"There he is!" my dad said while chuckling as my sister ran at me. She stood before me with her little fist on her hips, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jack, I told you we can't be late today! Mrs. Nelson said we had to be there early today!" Pippa said while I chuckled and ruffled her hair. I grabbed an apple while she tried to fix her hair before we waved at dad and made our way toward our schools.

The whole way to the elementary school, Pippa kept talking about what they were doing in Mrs. Nelson's class today…something about Valentine's day I think…I don't truly know, I was too busy glancing at the two people across the street from us. It was Aster and a girl that looked like a mini version of him…sort of.

"Jack, are you even listening to me!?" Pippa screamed causing Aster and the girl to look over at us. I flushed a bright red and looked down at Pippa. She was smirking at me like the little brat she is.

"Pip, get to class." I waved her toward the school, which we must have been standing in front of for a moment or two because Aster was standing a few feet away from me telling the girl goodbye.

"You so owe me, brother." Pippa said smirking before hugging me and rushing into the school. I shook my head and took one last glance at Aster before going toward my own school. Half way to my school, I noticed the sound of steps behind me, looking over my shoulder slightly I was surprised to see Aster walking a few feet behind me. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts and pulled out my schedule for today.

I groaned as I saw my first class of the day: chemistry with Mr. Black. Mr. Black was like a nightmare come true for every teenager that ever lived. He wore nothing but black and I mean come on! Who has the first name Pitch? That just kind of screams…pedophile. I turned slightly to my right when I heard the sound of a car pulling up beside me and wasn't shocked to see the rest of the try-hards there to pick up Aster.


	3. Project

Hey guys, I know this is like..not even a chapter...so...forgive me? -hands you a cookie- we cool? yeah? Great ;D

* * *

It's my last class of the day: Music, which is my favorite class. As I walked into the classroom, I against wasn't surprised to already see the try-hards already in their seats; however, they seemed shocked to death to see me early for a class. I ignored them and quickly made my way the back row, to my seat.

"Hello, Jack." The teacher, Mr. Moon, said walking into the room and seeing me. I smiled slightly and waved as I felt the try-hards staring at me. After everyone was in the room and it was so silent that you could hear someone shifting in their seats, Mr. Moon told us what we were doing.

"Today class, I will be assigning everyone into a group of 5 and with your group you will write a song and then perform it for the rest of the class. There are the groups…" Mr. Moon explained. I blocked out everything he was saying gazing out the window until I heard my name.

"Jack Frost, Nicholas North, Toothiana Dense, Sandy Miller, E. Aster Bunnymund…that was the last group, I wish you all good luck." Mr. Moon said right before the bell rang I sat there for a moment before getting up and rushing out of the classroom and the school. I quietly made my way toward Pippa's school, completely missing the looking from the try-hards as I passed by them.

"What's wrong with you?" Pippa asked as we started toward the toy shop. I just kept my eyes locked on the ground and shook my head before Pippa sighed and went right into telling me about her day.

_What if the try-hards find out about my job...? then what do I do...?_


	4. I am now a floor mat

Pippa and I went around the building to enter through the back entrance. First thing we saw was Phil. Phil is like a very strict uncle to us since him and dad has known each other since before I was born.

"Hey, Uncle Phil, do you know daddy is?" Pippa asked sweetly as I rolled my eyes. Phil chuckled and pointed toward the front of the store. Pippa looked back toward me with a sweet smile on her face.

"Be careful, Pippa." I said softly before shooing her toward the front. She squealed and ran off while I waved toward Phil and went into the employee bathroom to place on my wig and contacts. After placing the irritating items on, I made my way to find my dad.

"Ah! This is JA…um…Jake!" Scott said while motioning me forward. Standing beside him, I saw who he was talking to and paled slightly. _TRY-HARDS!? WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOO! _I thought panicking while Pippa handed me a CD.

"I picked it out today, Jake!" She said while smiling at me. Pippa doesn't understand why I hide behind my wig and contacts but she plays along, thank god!

"Thanks, Pip. You just saved me so much trouble!" I said while ruffling her hair. I turned back toward the try-hards and my dad...ahem…my boss.

"Kids, this is Jake. He's my number one employee! Jake, this is Sandy, Toothiana, North and Aster." Scott said while clapping his hands lightly. The try-hards and I stared at each other for a moment, them looking confused and me…well I was just smiling nervously.

"Hi, I'm Toothiana! This is Sandy, North and Aster…nice to meet you Jake!" Toothiana said while pointing to each of them before shaking my hand really fast.

"Hi…" I muttered quietly while shaking everyone's hand. Scott placed his hand on my shoulder gently.

"Why don't you go get step up on stage? You still have a few before the store opens." He suggested.

"Oh! Um, yeah…of course…" I said before making my way toward the stage. The stage was placed to the left of the store, opposite of the front door, and it had 3 steps that went all around the front of it. The steps were padded with nice pillows, that way if parents come in with children and the kids are acting up they can sit here and listen and be entertained or if the parent is doing Christmas shopping I steal away their attention.

"Why don't you practice a song, Jake?" Scott suggested. I looked at him for a moment before sighing softly and nodding. The Try-hards, Scott and Pippa all took a seat on the steps while I got the CD and the Lyric screen ready.

"Fast or slow song, Sir?" I asked after I got my mic all set up. Pippa held up 2 fingers while dad held up 1. I laughed and shook my head.

"How about one that's in the middle…" I said and winked at Pippa, making everyone laugh. While turning to the CD player, I thought I saw Aster staring at me.

"_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Umm... no!_

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it"_

I watched as Pippa jumped up and ran up on stage toward me. I switched from using the Mic to using my ear piece and placed the mic stand off the stage.

_"Hey, girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell, you're bluffing"_

Reason why: when I sing this song, Pippa dances because it's her favorite song…since Pippa is only 7 she doesn't know what dancing is…so throwing her arms and legs in random directions seems to be the best choice for her.

_"Now please don't take this the wrong way. _

_I love the things you do_

_Its how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_"

I watched as dad went and opened the store and almost immediately, a group of 10 little girls ran inside and swarmed Tooth, North and Aster. One little girl was different from the rest I noticed, instead of looking more like Tooth, she looked like a mini female version of Aster.

_"I love that you buy the tickets_

_And you don't make me watch your chick flick_

_We've come so far,_

_Being just the way we are_

_If it's not broke, don't fix it"_

I watched amused as Pippa got all the girls to get on stage and dance with us. There is nothing more dangerous than 11 little girls that don't know how to dance, but this is my job.

_"I can't guess the meaning,_

_When you don't say what you're feeling_

_If you got a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you needed"_

At some point, I think Pippa got the girls to close ranks around me because next thing I know, I'm on the floor with little girls sitting on me! Pippa turned off my ear piece before I could call for help. I may not like being a floor mat but if it lets Pippa make friends, even if they are related to the Try-hards? I'll do it, just to see Pippa happy.


	5. My guardian

"Jake, Pippa come here really quick!" Scott called from the cash register. Pippa grabbed my hand and pulled me toward father and-

_WHY ARE THEY STILL HERE!? _I thought panicking. Pippa rushed away to grab fathers hand while I stood beside them awkwardly. I glanced around for an escape route and noticed the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window.

_No…he wouldn't…he KNOWS these are the try-hards…he wouldn't…I mean…would he?_ I thought and glared at father lightly.

"Jake, Pippa…I want you to meet the new employee's!" Scott claimed excitedly. I planted a grin on my face when Scott turned to me.

"Why don't you go home now, son?" He suggested with a wink. I nodded and rushed toward the employee bathroom. I waved at Phil who was just about out the door before locking myself in the bathroom. I removed my wig and contacts quickly and waited for a few moments before exiting and heading toward the front, once more.

"Yo, anybody here…or am I talking to the teddy bears!?" I asked loudly as I rounded the stand that held stuffed animals.

"JACK!" Pippa shouted while jumping on me. I grinned, ignoring the looks from the Try-Hards, and placed Pippa on my back.

"Son, it's good to see you!" dad said while waving at me. I nodded my head at him and came to stand beside him.

"Jackson, this is-"my dad started before I cut him off.

"North, Toothiana, Sandy and Aster…I know, dad, I'm in their classes." I said while rolling my eyes. Tooth stepped toward me.

"Please, just call me Tooth." She said while holding her hand out to shake. I gently placed Pippa on the floor beside Aster's mini version and shook her hand.

"I'm Jack." I said before I felt a tug on my pant leg. I glanced down at Pippa and crouched down to her eye level.

"Yeees?" I said teasing her. She rolled her eyes and motioned toward mini female aster. I raised an eyebrow at Pippa before turning toward the mini aster.

"Hello, there. My names Jack…what's yours?" I asked softly not wanted to scare Pippa's friends. The little girl was slightly tan with light black hair and slightly dull green eyes. The girl bit her lip and inched closer to Aster hiding slightly behind his leg. Aster crouched down like me and gently moved the girl in front of him.

"Go on…" He said encouraging the girl with a slight push towards me. The girl looked back at her brother and back to me before looking at the floor.

"My name's Clary." She mumbled to the floor. I sat crossed legged before her and held out my hand.

"Hello, Clary. It's nice to meet another little princess like Pippa." I said smiling at her. She glanced at me, my hand and back at Aster, who looked slightly shocked, before shaking my hand slightly. I felt a tug on my sleeve and glancing over at Pippa I saw she had another little girl by her.

"And who are you, may I ask?" I said while moving back slightly so I could face Pippa, Clary and the new girl. This new girl had blonde hair and blue, with a hint of a purple color, and she was small…like small enough to fit inside my locker at school.

"I'm Ana! I'm Tooth's little sister! Is your hair real? I really like it! It's not normal or anything but it looks so cool!" she said fast. I blinked for a moment before chuckling and holding a hand out to her.

"I'm Jack, Pippa's older brother. It is real and thank you." I said while she shook my hand. I looked at the three girls before me.

"Clary, Ana…what's your favorite animal?" I asked while standing up. Dad shook his head smiling, knowing what I was going to do while the try-hards looked confused.

"Mine's a hummingbird!" Ana replied quickly. I looked at Clary to see her hiding behind Aster again. I crouched down again and leaned to the side, peer around Asters leg.

"Clary, you don't have to be afraid…I'm not going to hurt you." I said seriously and held out my hand for her to take. Clary looked at me unsure for a moment before slowly placing her hand in mine. I smiled and picked her up, placing her on my hip. I looked at the Try-hards to see them gasping at me.

"What…?" I asked confused. Aster pointed at me slowly.

"You…you got Clary to trust you…? It took Tooth almost a whole year before Clary trusted her!" He said while looking amazed. Clary giggled and wrapped her arm around my neck, slightly. I shrugged while smirking at Aster and turned back to Clary.

"So…what's your favorite animal?" I asked her softly. She looked at me for a second before looking back to the floor.

"A bunny…" she whispered to me. I grinned and set her on the ground gently. I motioned for the three little girls to wait here. I rushed toward the back, grabbed a few things and rushed back toward the front. I handed Ana a stuffed animal humming bird and Clary a stuffed animal bunny.

"Oh, wow! Thank you so much!" Ana said while grabbing it from me gently and rushed over to Tooth to show her. I grinned over at them before looking at Clary, who has yet to take the bunny from me.

"What's wrong, Clary?" I asked. She glanced up at Aster before looking at me.

"I feel bad for taking it." She said while shaking her head slightly. I smiled and crouched down to her level.

"Oh, but Clary…you've just got to take this bunny…it's a special bunny! See…?" I showed her the bottom of the rabbit's foot. It had a snowflake stitched onto it.

"There are only a handful of toys with snowflakes on them in the store. These toys stand for wonder, memories, dreams, hope and fun." I explained to her and after a few seconds, Clary took the bear from me.

"I'll never lose it. He'll be my guardian, like my big brother!" She claimed happily. I grinned and nodded at her before standing and turning to Pippa.

"Come on, Pippa. It's time to go home…" I said ruffling her chestnut brown hair. As Pippa and I were about to leave I felt two little arms wrap around my knees. Looking down, I was shocked to find Clary hugging me.

"Thank you…" she said looking up at me with a smile. I nodded and ruffled her hair and waved to everyone as Pippa pulled me out the door.


	6. I can play

_6am on a freaking Saturday...god, why?_ I thought as I rolled out of bed in a tangle of sheets and allowed my face to meet the floor. I heard a giggle from someplace above my head and turned to face under my bed.

"Whoa…I should really clean under there…" I whispered more to myself than to anyone else. I heard a chuckle from my bedroom door.

"Jack, wake up!" I heard Pippa scream while running by my room. I groaned loudly and hit my head against the floor. I heard her run back toward my room.

"Tooth, North, Sandy and Aster are here to see you!" I heard her run away again toward her room. I groaned again and wrapped the sheet tighter around me.

"Well that's no way to greet ya guest, snowflake." I heard from over toward my door. I froze before slowly looking over at my door.

_Try-hards…in my home…in my room…of course. _I thought as I got up and hopped my way over to my dresser, picked out some clothes and hopped over toward my jointed bathroom, much to the amusement to the try-hards. After I changed into blue, almost black, jeans and an emerald green long sleeve shirt, I went down stairs to meet up with the try-hards.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard behind me. I quickly stepped into the kitchen and turned around to watch as three little mini people ran by.

"Umm…okay…" I said and sat down at the kitchen table, looking at the try-hards. We sat there for a moment just awkwardly staring around.

"Should we get started with the song?" Tooth asked smiling at everyone. Everyone nodded while I held my hand up.

"Does anyone know how to play…anything?" I asked and looked at each of them. Everyone either scratched the back of their heads or bit their lips.

"I can play the bass guitar." Aster said while the mini's came running in.

"I play the piano and Sandy can play the guitar." Tooth suggested while Ana crawled into her lap.

"I play drums!" North stated while smiling at Clary, who had made her way into Aster's lap.

"What about you, mate?" Aster asked while Clary waved at me. I smiled and waved at Clary and Ana before running my hand through Pippa's hair after she climbed into my lap.

"Bubby plays all of those things, but he can also sing!" Pippa explained for me. The try-hards gave me an amused look. I nodded at them and wrapped my arms around Pippa. Pippa twisted her little body to whisper in my ear. I sighed and nodded before leaning back and started to braid her hair.

"Well, since we can all play something all that's left is writing the song. Mrs. Bennett said it could be about anything as along as its school appropriate." I said while finishing the braid and looking at the try-hards.

"Bubby, why not just use that one song you wrote?" Pippa said smiling up at me. I blushed and looked back at her.

"Why don't you, Ana and Clary go play tea house or whatever that game is?" I suggested. Pippa crawled out of my lap and stood beside my chair with her hands on her hips.

"First off it's not tea house, its tea party! Second of all you still owe me!" She said grinning at me. I groaned and motioned her away.

"Pippa I promise you I will play any game you want later." I said smiling at her and ruffled her hair before leading the Try-hards into the basement.


	7. Angel with a shotgun

The try-hards were walking around the basement looking at all the instruments that we owned when the doorbell rang from upstairs. I heard dad open the door followed by the sound of feet rushing toward the basement. I looked around quickly before diving behind the drum set causing all the try-hards to look at me.

"Don't look at me!" I said quickly and quietly right before the door busted open. I glanced out from behind the drums; standing in the doorway was Ana, Clary, Pippa and two more little ones. One of the new kids was a boy with brown hair and a smile that was missing a tooth. Standing next to him was a blonde little girl whose hair looking like someone just went hacking at it.

"Jack…Jack where are you!?" The boy said while leading the girls into the room. Clary and Ana rushed to their siblings while Pippa and the new girl searched around the room.

"Excuse me…have you seen jack?" I heard the boy ask. I sat there for a few moments listening to the conversation before I heard the sound of footsteps stopping in front of me. Looking in front of me I saw the little girl with the hacked up hair.

"Sophie…" I whispered staring at her. She stared at me for a little bit before grinning and waving her arms around.

"Snow! Snow, snow, snow!" She screamed loudly. I smirked and grabbed her around the waist and stood up with her on my hip. Everyone was staring at us as while I twirled Sophie around.

"Jack, there you are!" the boy said as I placed Sophie on the ground.

"Hey, Jamie…what are you guys doing here?" I asked while sitting on a stool I had placed in there earlier.

"Mom dropped us off…and you promised you would play us that new song of yours today!" the boy, Jamie, explained to me.

"Oh, yeah...well bring me Shelia and I'll play." I told him while chuckling. Sophie sat cross legged beside Pippa while the try-hards grabbed seats on some spare stools, Clary and Ana sat on their siblings laps, while Jamie fetched Shelia.

"Here ya go, Jack!" Jamie said while handing me a deep blue guitar with silver swirls. I ruffled his hair before getting the guitar in the right place before playing. (Song: Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab)

_"Get out your guns, battles begun,_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_

_With my heart on a trigger"_

I tried to pitch my voice higher, but the look Jamie and Sophie gave me told me it wasn't fooling anyone.

_"They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be"_

The try-hards jaws might have well been on the floor when I stopped trying to pitch my voice.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight"_

Sophie and Pippa were dancing along with Ana and Clary…all 4 of them were trying to get Jamie to dance with them.

_"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

_... And major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer"_

The try-hards looked ashamed…they were always talking behind my back, in the past, about how I should grow up.

_"They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be"_

The basement door flew open with a bang, startling everyone. I laughed until I had tears in my eyes before I realized my dad was standing there telling everyone dinner was ready. I stood up and made my way toward the door, after placing my guitar in its holder, and turned toward the try-hards as the kids ran past me.

"You guys wanna stay for dinner?" I asked and without waiting for an answer I hurried after the kids to the dining room.


	8. Snowflake

~Aster's POV~

Once the gang and I left frostbite's house (His dad made a mean bowel of pasta), North drove everyone home. Entering my house with Clary holding my hand tightly, I was hit by the strong smell of meatloaf.

"Aster, Clary…dinners ready!" I heard mum call from the kitchen. Clary ran toward the dining room while I trudged up the stairs.

"Aster…?" I heard mum ask from behind me. I turned slightly to look back at her worried face.

"Already ate, mum." I said with a small smile. She smiled and turned back to the dining room. I headed up to my deep emerald green room. I changed into black sweat pants before climbing into bed and staring at my cream colored ceiling.

_His snow white hair looked soft to the touch; his bright blue eyes shone like a diamond, his normally pale cheeks were flushed red from the heat. _

_"Aster…" his mouth voiced. I tried to move toward him, but anytime I got close enough to even lay a fingertip on him, he was always taking a step back from me._

_"Please…please Jack…" I pleaded with him. He watched me with a smirk dancing on his pale, yet slightly red, lips. He slowly made his way toward me, his thin arms wrapping themselves around my neck as he reached me. He stood on his tippy toes as he slowly laid a light, almost like a feathery light, kiss upon booth of my cheeks._

_"Aster…" he whispered again as he ran his hands down my tanned torso. I bit my lip to keep any form of sound from escaping. I grabbed his elbows gently. _

_"Aster…" He said louder. He placed his hands lightly on my shoulders before moving them down my arms slowly. _

_"Yes, Jack?" I mumbled into his snowy white hair. He looked up at me as he placed his hands on the waist band of my sweat pants. _

_"ASTER, WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" He shouted. I looked at him confused to see him walking away from me._

_"No…no, Jack please! Wait, please!" I shouted._

I sat up, awake, with a jolt. I looked around for a moment before groaning and lying back down, determined to return to the dream.

"Aster, really, get up. You told me yesterday you need to be up so you can meet some friends!" I heard my mom say from the doorway. I groaned again and waved a hand at her before throwing my blanket off my legs and started to gather clothes for today.

_Another dream about snowflake…why does that not surprise me?_ I thought as I tugged a long sleeve black shirt over my head.


	9. La La

~Jack's POV~

"Jack, this isn't fair! You have longer legs than me!" I heard Pippa yell from behind me. I continued to run until I found the perfect tree. Once I found the tree, which Pippa and I always sit under when we come to the park on Sunday's, I placed my guitar case on the ground and quickly before expertly climbed up to my favorite branch and hang upside down to look at Pippa who was panting while leaning against the tree.

"Sorry Pippa, I wanted a good seat." I said laughing at her expression. Pippa huffed and turned toward the park entrance before waving. I looked over and saw the try-hards and their siblings. Pippa ran to meet Clary and Ana while I groaned and rolled my eyes.

_Great…Aster's here…_ I thought as the try-hards made their way over to me. Tooth ran ahead of them all and attacked my mouth while I hung there, shocked and confused.

"Awww, your teeth DO sparkle like freshly fallen snow…ooh, they glisten to!" She said while sticking her fingers in my mouth and poking around.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," North said chuckling and flopping on the ground. Tooth nervously chuckled and stepped away rubbing her arm while I rubbed my jaw.

"Jack, Jack!" Clary, Ana and Pippa came running over while the rest of the try-hards sat down in a half circle in front of where I was hanging. I looked at the three girls amused.

"Can I help you?" I asked chuckling lightly. I glanced, quickly, at Aster and was shocked to see him looking at me with a slightly blush on his face.

"Can you play with us?" Ana asked hopefully. I quickly swung down from the branch and sat between Aster and Sandy before looking at the girls.

"Sorry girls, I need to work with the group today." I said while motioning toward the try-hards. The girls looked so crushed.

"But…afterwards maybe we can play a game or two..?" I suggested carefully. The girls squealed and nodded excitedly before running a few feet away to play in a bed of flowers.

_What is our song gonna be about…? _Sandy wrote on a piece of paper from his notebook that he brought with him. The try hards and I sat there for a few moments before I sighed and grabbed my guitar case, missing the look Aster gave me, and got Shelia out and ready to play.

"Oh, what about heartbreak!?" Tooth suggested excitedly. The guys and I gave her a dry look before I started to strum Shelia. North started to hit his belly, using it as a make-shift drum. Sandy, Tooth and Aster, not being able to use an instrument or make one, sat there watching. (Song: La La by The Cab)

_"Come feel my heart_

_It's beating like a drum and I confess_

_When you're around_

_It's like an army's marching through my chest"_

I glanced as Aster from the corner of my eye and was shocked to see him staring at me, again.

_"And there's nothing I can do_

_I just gravitate towards you_

_You're pulling on me like the moon_

_I just wanna get you sideways_

_I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance_

_Tell me where to put my hands_

_You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand"_

Tooth and Sandy laughed at the last line, Sandy quietly of course. North seemed to be having fun playing his "drum".

_"You get me higher_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_

_Do if I said it tonight?_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_

_Because you know I la, la, la, lie _

_You're like a song_

_A beautiful symphony to my eyes_

_So take me on_

_I wanna sing along all through the night_

_I'm not like the other boys_

_Cause with you I've got no choice_

_You make me wanna lose my voice_

_I just wanna get you sideways_

_No, I'm not the type to lie_

_But I might just start tonight_

_Let me turn off all these lights_

_You know that you could be my favorite lullaby"_

I saw Aster flush red at the last verse, but I didn't have time to think on it because next thing I know I'm being tackled from behind…straight into Asters lap.

"Jack, you promised!" Clary, Ana and Pippa shouted as they sat on my legs. I sighed before laughing and gently shaking them off. I stood up and fixed my clothes before offering a hand to Aster.

"Thanks frostbite." He said as he accepted my help. We helped the rest of the try-hards up, it took both of us to help North up, before I ran off to play with the girls.

"You know…you should tell him, Aster." I thought I heard Tooth say behind me. I think I heard Aster stuttered out a response before the girls tackled me, once again, to the ground.

_Man, what is it about tackling me?_


	10. Stumble and fall

_3 months...it's been 3 months since we started this project and we're nowhere near finished…yet it seems like the try-hards are starting to suspect the connection between Jake and me…_

"Jack, Aster just called saying that him and the others will be here soon," Pippa said before rushing back to her room. I laid there on my midnight blue covered bed staring at my cream colored ceiling, humming under my breath. After a few moments, I hurriedly left my room and made it to the basement. Entering the room, I quickly grabbed Shelia from her midnight black stand, wrapped her black strap around my neck and slowly started to strum…and sing.

_"Don't get me wrong, I love who I am_

_I don't want to be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange_

_I really love the role I play_

_The songs I sing, but with all the fame_

_The things that seem so simple_

_Are suddenly so far out of reach_

_Wish that they could see that underneath_

_I'm just an ordinary boy"_

I remember being seven years old…I wanted to be famous, to be up on a stage with thousands of people screaming my name…but then I realized if I did that, who would help Pippa and dad? That dream quickly came to life…only in my dreams.

_"Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words_

_I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything could happen in this world_

_For an ordinary boy"_

I remember being lazy whenever Pippa wanted to play…but when I got bored soon after I'd hunt her down in the house and play with her. I remember getting scared from thunderstorms…and dad would never come in my room because he was too busy with Pippa…my birthday parties, I'd get so happy that I'd be the silliest things ever…first time on stage and I choked on my lyrics...my wishes, my dreams…all thrown out the window when Pippa came into the world…I knew I'd have to protect her and help dad along the way…

_"Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary boy_

_Like you, like me_

_How are you? Hello, goodbye_

_One day here, one day there, and again it's time to go_

_Mr. Popular, always on the roll_

_Put my best foot forward, gotta get on with the show"_

I remember never having enough time to make friends…and even if I did, they always wanted me for dad's toy shop…I was popular when everyone found out about the toy shop…but I got over being used…best foot forward.

_"Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine_

_Everywhere I arrive, I get high-fives_

_They pay me larger than life_

_I'm just an ordinary boy_

_Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words"_

Pippa wanted to be on the cover of a fashion magazine…and unlike me, I wanted her dreams to come true…so for months every time she got a new outfit, I'd get mums old camera and act like I was taking pictures of her…

_"I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything could happen in this world_

_For an ordinary boy_

_So give it everything_

_Or nothing at all_

_Get back on your feet_

_When you stumble and fall"_

My wishes…my dreams…they were shot down…but I know that anything can happen…when I'm on stage, I give it everything because I love to sing…

I stopped playing for a moment to get my breath back. I turned toward the door when I heard clapping.

"Jack, that very good…when you come up with that?" North asked me, I just looked at him before diving for a sheet of paper. I quickly wrote everything I had sang down, adding the music notes and everything.

"It's…it's not finished, but…if you guys want then…maybe we can use it for the project…you know, get it over with?" I explained slowly turning toward them.

* * *

A/N: This is like waaay overdue but..here x3 Sorry for the wait guys :/ I just couldn't decide if I wanted to add more or not but oh wells x3

Until next time, my little suicidal gummy bears ;3


End file.
